My Baby Shot Me Down
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Godric reflects on the events leading up to Salazar's betrayal of Hogwarts, and his subsequent being kicked out while in the Room of Requirement.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by 365 Prompts List, Insane Prompt List, Supernatural Fanclub, Sweet Dreams, Monopoly, Time Capsule, Hogwarts Bingo Party, and Assorted Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**365 Prompts List: 189. (word) loathsome**

**Insane Prompt Lists: 372. (romantic pairing) Godric/Salazar**

**Supernatural Fanclub: Stefan Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries): (dialogue) "I'm not going to give up on you. I never will."**

**Sweet Dreams: Seagull Write about someone receiving important information**

**Monopoly: Chamber of Secrets (theme) power**

**Time Capsule: Family heirloom (era) Founders**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: G2 The Room of Requirement **

**Assorted Appreciation: Green Gold Write about a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship (doesn't have to be romantic)**

**Warning for canon betrayal. Also slightly based off the song My Baby Shot Me Down by Nancy Sinatra. Also might have a slight bit out of character. Word count is 1,674 words. I hope you all enjoy My Baby Shot Me Down.**

Godric could still hear the words of the argument he'd just had with Salazar ringing in his head as he stood in the Room of Requirement. He'd hoped that just by standing in the room he'd be bombarded with all the good times he and Salazar had in this room alone. But all that kept coming back to him was the last words he'd said to Salazar.

"I"m not going to give up on you. I never will, Salazar," reverberated in his head like the refrain of some song he was writing in his own head.

It had saddened him when rumors of what Salazar was doing reached his ears. He didn't want to believe anything but the best of his lover. He didn't want to believe that his Salazar would attack or harm any of the students under their care.

############################################################################

"_Godric," Rowena said, as she and Helga approached him cautiously, "Helga and I would like a word with you."_

"_What does it pertain to? Has something gone wrong with one of the students?" He'd ask concern coloring his voice. He'd known that they'd wanted to talk to him about Salazar and his outlook on Muggleborns for some time now. He just wasn't sure what had stopped them from coming to him before now. _

"_The students are all fine," Helga said soothingly. "It's just…" She looked at Rowena for some guidance on what to say. Rowena was the better with words in this sort of situation. She didn't want to say anything that would upset Godric. Not that what they were going to say wouldn't upset him in its own right._

"_What Helga's trying to say is something has to be done about Salazar," Rowena pointed out. "He's becoming more and more choosier about who he lets into his house. Which isn't fair to the students he rejects based on blood status alone."_

"_Hold on," Godric said, holding his hands up to stop her. "I know that you think Salazar is prejudice. But perhaps…"_

"_He shamed a Muggleborn girl yesterday for not knowing nightshade from parsley," Helga pointed out. "The poor thing was in tears before I could get the story out of her."_

"_Something needs to be done, Godric. We can't have students reduced to tears on a daily basis because of one man's prejudice, now can?"_

############################################################################

Godric hated to think of Salazar as prejudice man. He couldn't help but think of him the only way he knew how. As the little boy he'd met years and years ago in Hogsmeade village. Godric had been four and Salazar almost turning six and they used to ride on horse made of sticks.

They'd play at brave and loyal knights of realm all day until their parents had to call them home for dinner. Sometimes's they'd even sneak out after bedtime and play and talk more in the clear in the woods nearby.

But that Salazar seemed a thousand miles away from him now. That Salazar was taking the wrong path and he'd had to confront him about himself. He had to get to the bottom of what had taken his Salazar away.

############################################################################

_They'd met for dinner like usual at their favorite pub in Hogsmeade, the very village they'd met in as young boys. Salazar's face looked haggard. He always looked like that nowadays. All Godric wanted to do was provide as much comfort for dark haired man as possible. _

"_Why have I been called here, Godric?" Salazar asked. "And don't say our weekly dinners together. That would be next week. I wrote it down."_

"_Salazar, there is no easy way to say this," Godric said, hope coloring his voice. "So I'm just going to come out and ask it. You aren't hiding something dangerous in the castle, are you?" He watched Salazar. The grey eyed man wore the look he wore when he was trying to think his way out of something and then Godric knew for sure that Rowena and Helga had not been lying to him. "It's only I'm concerned for the students that whatever your hiding is going to end up hurting some of them, Salazar. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a student, would you?"_

_Salazar set his jaw. He should have been prepared for Godric to ask this question. They knew each other too well. Far too well. "If the death of a few Mudbloods is what it takes to make you and the others see reason I can live with it," he gritted out._

_Godric's face paled as he watched Salazar eat as though he'd not just said he was fine with using the death of children to get his own way. This was a side of Salazar that Godric had never seen before and he certainly didn't like it. _

"_But they're children, Salazar. They and their parents trust us to do right by them."_

"_You are right, Godric."_

_That was all that had been said about it that night. They'd finished dinner like every other night they came to the pub and then headed back to Hogwarts. _

_############################################################################_

Godric realized then that a lot of the things that led up to his and Salazar's final big confrontation were things used to misdirect his attention away from Salazar's work. He cursed Salazar for his cunning ways, which were one of the many things he fell in love with.

Salazar had used all his tricks and wiles to keep Godric and the others from finding out his master plan. He'd even stooped as low as to use Godric's love for him against Godric. Everything Salazar had done leading up to that point had been about using people. Using Godric, and getting his own way.

Walking over to one particular mirror in the Room of Requirement Godric smiled as he watched his younger self and a younger Salazar riding on horses made of sticks. Godric waving his sword in the air wildly. Salazar laughing in glee, as the horrible scene from earlier recreated itself in his mind.

############################################################################

_More rumors had started to come to him about Salazar. Hateful rumors that Salazar himself had been quashing for quite some time now. Maybe they'd all believe Godric if he was able to bring them proof that Salazar wasn't the monster they were making him out to be. _

_He'd waited, pretending to be asleep, until he felt the lift of the bed indicating that Salazar was getting out. He heard the hurried sounds of someone dressing and then door opening and closing. _

_Waiting a beat. His heart hammering in his chest. He dressed quickly too. He'd be the one to prove Salazar innocent. He'd prove the girls wrong, if it was the last thing he did. Slipping his feet into shoes he quietly slipped into the hall just in time to see Salazar darting around the corner. _

_Going as stealthily as he could Godric followed Salazar at a safe distance. He could hear Salazar muttering to himself about something, but he couldn't hear what the words were. A thrill of something akin to excitement went through Godric. _

_Then it was all gone like a flash when the most loathsome sounds started to leave Salazar's mouth after he entered the second floor girl's bathroom. Godric knew what it was too. Parseltongue. Only Salazar had that ability and it had always sort of freaked Godric out. Not that much did. But he had a pure dislike of snakes that Salazar always teased him about. _

_Sneaking closer he could see into the bathroom. He could see an opening in one of the sinks. He could see the sliding pathway leading downward. He didn't need to see anything else but he surely did. Lying in Salazar's arms was a basilisk egg. _

_Heart plummeting from his feet and through the floor, he walked into the bathroom. "Why, Salazar?" he asked, voice wavering sadly. "Why have betrayed not just your students but your friends?"_

"_I haven't betrayed my true students," Salazar said, stroking the basilisk egg gently as one would stroke a sleeping child. "Or, for that matter my true friends. I have only…"_

"_What are you going to do with that thing?" Godric said, hate for the creature just waiting to come out and kill filling his voice. "What purpose you intend to use this creature for?"_

"_None, but to study it."_

"_Salazar," Godric said pointedly, giving him a look that screamed disbelief. _

"_But of course you don't believe me. You'd rather believe Rowena and Helga. Do you think that I would enroll my own child if I was planning on killing students?"_

_That felt like a slap across Godric's face. Mentioning his marriage to that woman, who'd only gotten him to marry her by getting pregnant. _

"_I don't know what you'd do any more, Salazar," Godric sighed sadly. "But I do know this. I won't allow you to stay a moment longer if you plan on releasing that thing on our students."_

"_You'd throw away everything we've been through for a handful of Mudbloods? You'd give up on us and everything we could have been together?"_

"_I'm not going to give up on you, Salazar," Godric said sadly. "I never will. But I can't allow you to harm the students."_

############################################################################

It wasn't long after that, that they had marched him out of the castle. They being Rowena, Helga and Godric himself. He can still see the pleading look on Salazar's face. Begging for him to believe in his cause. Begging for him to change his mind. Begging to be allowed back in the only home he's known besides Hogsmeade. Begging to be allowed back into Godric's arms.

With one last sad fond touch of the mirror's glass, Godric turned and walked out of the Room of Requirement. They were no longer four, and almost six. No longer riding horses made of sticks. His Salazar had knocked him down a peg or two but he would get back up. He'd prove that he could change Salazar's heart, if it was the last thing he did.

**I hope you all enjoyed My Baby Shot Me Down as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
